


Crescent

by blueclyde



Series: The Moon and her Wolf [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, F/F, Fluff, GP! Kara, Good Luthors (Supergirl TV 2015), Good Parent Lillian Luthor, I try, Light Angst, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Smut, Werewolf Kara Danvers, Werewolf Lena Luthor, updates weekly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:26:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueclyde/pseuds/blueclyde
Summary: Continuation to the story of 'New Moon'.Six Months after Lena becomes her whole new self, she's ready to go back to National City. With Kara by her side, Lena reunites with her family and comes to know a side of National City she never knew. She works hard to take back what was taken from her, but can things stay as peaceful as she wish?





	1. Welcome To National City

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 to The Moon And Her Wolf, here we go! This part is shorter but I hope you will love it nonetheless!  
> Enjoy!

High heels click along the waxed floor, Lillian Luthor walks into the vast CEO office with Jess following right behind her.

“Clear my afternoon, Lena is coming back tonight.” She tells Jess,

“Already done, ma'am.” Jess nods her head, “I also pushed back tomorrow morning’s schedule as well.”

“Thank you Jess, also inform Laura’s school, tell them I'll be picking her up around 3.”

“Yes, Mrs. Luthor. Your meeting is starting in fifteen minutes, should I get you anything?”

“Coffee, black. Please.” Lillian says, setting things down on the wide desk.

“Yes Mrs. Luthor.”

Lillian soon goes through everything she needed to do for the day, excitement isn’t enough to describe how she feels right now, hours away from finally reuniting with her daughter. She has made space for Kara in their small apartment as well, knowing from Sam that they decided to do so.

She has missed Lena dearly, thinking back what happened in Midvale was like another life, everything is so… Normal, in National City.

“Mrs. Luthor, your last meeting is ready for you.” Jess calls in from her comms,

“Thank you Jess.” Lillian collects her papers and gets up to work. "After this you can leave, have a nice evening."

"Thank you!"

 

* * *

 

 

“Grandma!” Laura squeals happily as she charges into the older woman’s embrace.

“Hello my darling.” Lillian kisses the little girl’s hairline, “Ready to go pick up aunt Lena?”

“Yes!” They walk towards the car in skippy steps, “I miss her so much!”

“Yeah? Well She’s bringing a friend home so I want you to be nice, okay?”

“Okay!”

They go back home first to get changed, then the two leaves for the county airport.

Laura made Lena a little ‘welcome back’ sign which she tirelessly keeps it above her head as the two waits for their arrival. When the announcement that the plane has landed, Laura is practically vibrating. But when the gates opens, instead of the two they expected, they saw a group of four.

Alex Danvers and Sam Arias pushes the luggage carts out from the gates as the two kids sits happy atop.

“Alex?!” Lillian exclaims,

“Lillian! Hi!” The Danvers immediately changed course and pushes the cart towards the Luthors, “What a surprise!”

“You’re on the same flight back with Lena?” Lillian asks,

“Wait what?” Sam frowns, “They’re not here?”

“No…?”

“But—” The danvers looks at each other in shock, “But they left two weeks ago! And by car!”

“What?!”

Suddenly all three adult’s phone rang, they open up and came an email, from Lena.

 

_Dear all,_

 

_I’m guessing you have met each other and realised the little trick I’ve pulled on you with Kara, I’m sorry to have done this but we decided to take a little detour on our way back, as of right now, we are in Gotham City, staying at the Wayne’s mansion._

 

_I apologise that we lied to you but we wanted a little more time to ourselves before returning to our lives, we shall be back shortly, promise._

 

_With the email is the documents I’ve made to ensure Sam’s transition to Luthor Corp’s CFO can be smooth and without too much trouble._

 

_Love,_

_Lena (And Kara)_

 

“That little shit…” Sam snorts, “Setting us up and then ditching us.”

“Those two.” Lillian sighs, “I never thought she’d do this.” Although she has a scolding tone, the small smile on her face is undeniable. “Naughty kids.”

“Well at least they are safe.” Alex says, “What re they doing over the Wayne’s though?”

“I have no idea.” Sam shrugs, she reaches out and pulls a sleepy Noah from falling.

“Well let’s get you all settled in first! Do you have a place to stay?” Lillian says, chucking her phone back into her coat pocket,

“Yes, we booked a hotel for a week and we’ll be going on apartment hunt tomorrow, we've got some places in mind already.”

“Okay, let’s go then?”

“Gran gran, where is aunt Lena?” Laura asks,

“Your aunt Lena is… well she’s not back yet.” Lillian sighs,

“Why not?” Laura pouts angrily,

“Don’t be sad.” Ruby hugs her, “Sorry Lena isn’t back yet.”

“I miss her…” The little girl says,

“I know, darling, we all do.” Lillian says, “But they will be back, soon. She promised. Right now, let’s help Alex and Sam get to their hotel.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Sam is going to kill me.” Lena giggles as she tosses her phone aside, she turns the night lamp off and back into the embrace of a soft asleep form.

“Hmm. They can wait.” Kara murmurs sleepily, moving her arm to lock it around the ravenette’s waist.

“You won't catch me complaining.” Lena whispers, draping her leg over Kara’s and kisses the sleepy alpha, “But I do have to get back to work, as much as I love fooling around with you and do nothing.”

“We're not doing nothing,” Kara’s head shot up and looks at her in protest , she pulls Lena closer and pepper kisses along her neck,

“Oh yeah?” The woman giggles, “And what exactly have we been doing?” She turns to completely face the blonde.

“Hmm, we read a lot of books, watched a lot of movies,” Kara continues to kiss her, “Had a lot of sex?”

“A lot isn't even the right word,” Lena snorts, “We were rabbits.”

“You're irresistible.” Kara whisper, kisses a spot right behind her ear and Lena lets out a breathy moan,

“Kara, you're turning me on.” she warns, “And— _oh_ — I've read all the books and watched all those movies before, so I haven't been productive, at all.”

“That pun was just there for me to pick up, Lena.” Kara giggles, burying her face in the Luthor’s neck, gently sucking and nipping on the porcelain skin.

“I regret teaching you English now.” Lena groans, arching her back slightly as she slowly rocks her hips against Kara’s muscular thigh, the alpha hums as she goes up and kisses her lover softly. She moves down to attacking Lena’s chest, marking her all over.

“I don't, I couldn't put my thoughts into words properly, and it was frustrating.” She murmurs against her skin, biting the softness gently.

“Hmm.” Lena moans softly as warm, wet tongue makes its way to her breasts, “ _Kara_ …”

“But now I get to tell you things.” The blonde continues, “Like I can tell you how much I love you, how beautiful you are—” she takes one of the pink nipples in her mouth and bites gently, inciting a high pitched sigh from the ravenette, Lena thrashes, reaching down and grabs a handful of the blonde hair. “And how good you feel…”

“ _Fuu—Oh god,_ Kara, we really shouldn't… We’re— oh, we're in someone else’s house.” Lena whimpers,

“Really shouldn't what?” Kara asks, pulling away from Lena, “I'm not doing anything.” That shit eating smirk on her face and Lena knew she dug that hole right for herself. Kara flops back onto the mattress, “Get some sleep, love.” She says, kissing Lena's lips just a little too teasing. Lena lies there, blinking, the fire of desire in her belly burning and her honeypot yearns for attention but Kara had gone back to sleep. She rubs her things together and groans, _she really shouldn't have taught Kara a lot of things._


	2. * Not an update!*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As title, not an update!

Hey folks!

 

So.... Yeah, this is not an update!

I feel really bad that I've hit 'several' obstacles as I try to write down the coming stories. 

After being stuck in the same place for weeks, I decided to put aside this story and work on the others in my folder for the time being.

Truth be told I have two more stories in draft and they are both making better progress than this one :( 

Maybe after a while I'll be able to finally come up with a good chapter.

But for now this whole series will be put on pause, I'm not retiring the stories or anything!

Just need some more time to figure out how to navigate through the plot I have planned in mind.

 

Sorry for those who are waiting for an update and thank you for the kudos and comments so far!

 

Be seeing you around!

 

Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Come shout at me on [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/blueclyde)  
> *I post my drawings there!*
> 
> Also, if you want to make some supercorp/supergay new friends! Welcome to join us on [Discord!](https://discord.gg/EKG2UdW)


End file.
